


Arla: Home

by solyminaj



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2868260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solyminaj/pseuds/solyminaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas find his inquisitor in the tavern, and whisks her off to bed. (in the fluffy way, one shot, also first fic ever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arla: Home

Hungry eyes, matching the lackluster hue of light apatite, searched the room, it was all for naught as his target was not in sight. Upstairs perhaps. He focused on the sturdy stairwell leading to the second floor of the dim light tavern, or was it an inn? Surely no one would willingly decide to spend their slumber in the old barn where moonlight descended through every crack, and missing board in the decrepit ceiling.  
A sea of people gathered around a large oak table, exchanging laughs, engaging in edge of your seat, heart racing tales of past adventures, cards were tossed as the innkeeper was sure all the mugs remained filled, the room was humming in their joy and yet one of the seats remained empty.  
She must be upstairs. Solas’s slender form winded through the crowd, dodging the affections of drunken woman, and in some cases men. Solas crept cautiously past the chargers table, nearly avoiding the overflowing tankard The Iron Bull was slinging around, completely engaged in a song with the rest of the chargers. Solas had no desire to partake in these festivities, instead he set foot upon the first step, his narrow finger tips delicately traced the gnarled wood rail as he climbed to the second floor, his fur lined coat danced alongside him.  
“Don’t take away the light, Solas.” Red rimmed eyes focused on the floor beneath them, barely visible under the colossal hat perched upon his thin blonde head.  
“I’m not sure what you mean.”  
“A breach in the tides, a dark pool swirling beneath a crystalline glass chandler.” Cole rubbed his hands together, a nervous twitch that had come to the surface after his humanity lesson in Val Royeaux.  
“Beautiful, delicate, but brave and strong. You do not have to rip daggers through your own flesh, you do not have to drown in repentance.”  
“Now is not the time, Cole.” Solas retorted,eyes narrowing ever so slightly, as Cole’s cracked, and bleeding lips thinned into a narrow line. For the first time in their conversation Cole looked into Solas’s eyes, and with a slow shake of his head the spirit was gone.  
The door to Sera’s room was ajar, and the girls easily distinguishable laughter could be heard reverberating through the walls, Sera had a loud honk that made the hair on Solas’s arms stand up, whereas Ellana’s pushed out completely through her nose. If he hadn’t adored the woman, he’s sure her laughter would annoy him just as thoroughly.  
“... and” hic! “and I said ‘I’ll show you pain in the arse’ BOOM!” Sera jumped onto her plush couch, putting on a perfect reenactment,  
“Arrows flying! A real laugh watching the look on ‘es face try’nna pull that shaft out, couldn’a been the first time e’d heard that one either.” She plopped back down at Ellana’s side, nearly spilling what was left of her ale.  
Solas watched the performance from the doorway, entirely ready to disrupt Sera’s rambling but, something in the eyes of their inquisitor stopped him dead in his tracks. The angled yellow eyes squinched into tight lines, as her jaw dropped open allowing every bit of sound to fill the room. The sight was warm, infectious in a way, she was a light at the end of a long, dark, tunnel and didn’t even know it. He wanted to take her into The Fade and spend the entire night tracing the constellations in her freckles, he wanted to run his fingers through her disheveled snow white hair, as he watched her take in the world around her without judgement, just pure curiosity.  
“Ma vhenan.” How did such a being fall into his path, what had Solas ever done in his entire existence to be deemed worthy of her love.  
“Ma vhen- hic!- an.” she beamed up at him, drunken smile never faltering.  
“Your elfy is here for you inky, I guess we will have our fun later.” Sera winked, ushering Ellana to her man.  
“Evening, Sera.” Solas took Ellana’s hand in his, as he made their way to the door.  
“Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your whole preserving the elven race thing.” she gestured crudely and with that the two embarked across the hallway and back down the stairs.  
“Can we go straight to dreaming, ma vhenan?” Ellana pleaded as she desperately clung onto Solas’s side, feet falling in step with his, head safely resting against his collar bones.  
“Of course.” He whispered softly into the tousles of her hair.  
Solas led Ellana through the crowd, she had been prepared to stop, and engage every shadow that past in questions, and comments, therefore Solas made sure to dissuade all onlookers as they pressed forward. The two made their way past the Andrastian throne, and began their grand hike up into the inquisitors chamber.  
“Ma vhenan, I am tired.” Ellana groaned, wrapping her olive arms tightly around Solas’s neck.  
He let out a sigh, and lifted her petite legs around his back.  
“Much better.” She nuzzled into his neck, and planted a trail of soft kisses leading to the tips of his ears, while Solas purred beneath her.  
The door slammed open, and Ellana dismounted Solas, staggered over to her grand orlesian bed, and let her body fall into the blood red duvet which sent out a blast of feathered energy. Solas glanced curiously at the little elf, constantly in awe that his wild, dalish women would have such a exquisite taste in bedding. Ellana rolled onto her side and outstretched her hand, Solas removed his coat and climbed next to her, content to have the entire world in his arms, pushing the thoughts of what tomorrow will bring from his mind. He’d have to break her heart, break the hold she had on him, but today was not the day.  
“Are you ready?” He asked, pressing a kiss against her cheek.  
Ellana rolled herself on top of Solas and nuzzled her nose ever so lightly against his.  
“Yes.” She said with a yawn, and popped her feet underneath the blankets. Solas followed suit, Ellana’s head seeking refuge atop his chest. Every breath seemed to lull her faster, and faster into sleep, he had a calming effect that she so grately anticipated breathing in every night.  
Just like that the two lovers had fallen into a deep, soundless sleep. Bodies rising, and falling as one. They had met once again in the Fade to stroll the forgotten memories of the world around them. For once Solas need not worry about the trials and tribulations of tomorrow, he and Ellana were free to roam and explore to their hearts content.


End file.
